A Past That Haunts
by starshine.taylor
Summary: Someone is after Tony and the team. They are racing against the clock to save each other's lives, and it may be too late for one of them. Please Read and Review. Tony & Ziva; Abby & McGee
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just the story line. This is my first time doing a FanFiction for a TV show, so please go easy on me. :) I got tired of waiting for the show to give us some Tiva action, so I'm writing my own. **

* * *

Ziva looked at McGee, who was fast at work on his computer, then looked back at Tony's desk. Sure, Tony had been late for work plenty of times, but Ziva was pretty sure that he had never been five hours late to work. Today had been a very slow day, no dead bodies turning up, and Gibbs was still up in MTAC talking to the Director.

There were a number of different ways that a man, that acted as childish as Tony, could get himself killed. It would be easy, and would probably put someone in a very good mood. Until Ziva figured out who that person was, then they would be dead. She quickly tried to push the thoughts out of her head, she should not be thinking about things like that. Negative things. Nothing was wrong with Tony. She had been chanting the words for over three hours now, and she wasn't sure she believed them.

"McGee?" She asked.

"Yeah?" McGee said, glancing up from the computer screen.

"Do you think Tony is okay?" Her voice held a note of concern.

"I don't know Ziva." He answered

"Should we trace his cell phone?"

"He would kill us."

"But he is five hours late, Tim. Just to see where he is." So I know he is okay, Ziva silently thought. So I won't worry too much.

McGee sighed, then turned his attention back to the computer screen. "Huh." He said after a moment, looking up at Ziva.

Ziva stood up, going to McGee's desk she looked at the computer screen. McGee had traced Tony's cell phone back to his house.

"Maybe he called in sick today?" Ziva asked.

"Nope." Gibbs said, coming down the stairs.

"Have you talked to him?" Ziva asked softly. She was afraid for Tony, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Nope." Gibbs repeated, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Should we put a bolo out Boss?" McGee asked.

"Nope." Gibbs said again.

"I don't think we need to, Tim." Ziva said as the elevator door opened, revealing two LEO's in uniform. Her heart dropped, she knew they were here about Tony.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" One of them asked.

"That's me." Gibbs said. "What happened?"

"A Special Agent DiNozzo was found this morning. He was run over close to his house. He was carrying a gun and a badge, we traced him back here. We have been investigating for hours, and witnesses say that it was a hit and run."

"Is he okay?" McGee asked, standing up.

"He is in surgery now. Then they will put him in a drug induced coma until the swelling in his brian goes down, but he should be fine."

"Tony." Ziva whispered, putting her hand on the star of David necklace that Tony had bought her for Christmas. She still smiled at the thought of a very Catholic Tony shopping for her necklace.

"Thanks." Gibbs said, walking the cops to the elevator. "But we are on this case now."

"Of course," The second cop said "We understand. We give you permission."

"I wasn't asking." Gibbs said. "Ziva!"

"I'll search Tony's apartment for anything suspicious." Ziva answered, automatically walking to her desk and getting her gear.

"Start with his desk Ziver." Gibbs said. "McGee, you are with me. Call Abby and tell her." He motioned Tim to follow him.

"His desk?" Ziva asked.

"You gotta problem with that?"

"No, Gibbs. He searches my desk, yes?" She said.

"That a girl."

Gibbs and McGee left, leaving Ziva all alone with Tony's desk. It felt like an invasion of privacy to her, and she did not like it when he snooped through hers. It was to protect Tony, though. He needed her. Right?

Ziva walked to his desk. She opened all the drawers in his desk, except for one. The opened drawers held nothing interesting. Just childish toys, a slinky she believed it was called, a cartoon stapler, a couple of action figures; Ziva rolled her eyes. The very top, middle drawer was locked. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching her, she picked the lock, and the drawer opened.

Ziva was surprised by what she saw. Envelopes with names of the team on them, all in Tony's handwriting. Ziva rummaged around, finding the one that was addressed to her, and was startled to see that it had been opened. She carefully pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope, and began to read the note.

Ziva,

If you are reading this letter, then I am probably dead. If I'm not dead, then you're snooping around my desk, but I'm betting I'm dead. I don't know how I died, but I bet there is a movie out there that describes it perfectly. Ask around for me.

I'm going to miss you, Ziva. There are so many things that I wanted to tell you before I died, but all that is best left unsaid. Just know that you meant a lot to me. All of you did. I would do anything for any of you. Especially die. I would give my life for you all, because life without you guys would be a life not worthy of living. That sounded corny, but it's true.

Love,

The Very Special Agent DiNozzo.

P.S. Take care of yourself. Gibbs too.

Ziva realized then why the envelope had recently been opened. Tony had read it when she left. She could imagine him reading the letter, over and over while she was away. A tear spilled down her cheek when she read the words written on the back of the letter, in big red letters. 'She will never know how I felt about her, she's gone. She will never know I love her.'

She was shocked by the words. He loved her? Maybe, as a friend, Ziva tried to reason with herself. The only people that had ever told Ziva they loved her, turned out to be the wrong people, and Ziva couldn't let that happen again. She couldn't get her hopes up on the childish man that didn't know what true love was.

Ziva put the letter back in the envelope, and shut the drawer back. Grabbing her gear, she walked, getting in the elevator. All the while, thinking sweet little thoughts about what could happen between her and Tony. Sweet thoughts that would never become a reality, because he would never know she read the letter. Also, they couldn't break rule twelve.

* * *

**Please comment, if you want more. I live on comments :)  
Thanks and I hope you like the first little chapter.  
-Tay **


	2. Help Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, I wish I did!  
****Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed, it meant the world to me and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

On the way to Tony's house, which admittedly took about fifteen minutes less than it should, Ziva had been contemplating different ways she could kill the people responsible for Tony's 'accident'. It would not be hard, with her Mossad training, and she was almost sure that Gibbs would not be mad. She was on way number ten, a single gun shot to the heart, when she pulled up at Tony's house. A little further down the street she could see McGee and Gibbs. They were bagging evidence and taking pictures of the scene. Ziva gave them a wave, which they returned with a smile, then made her way up to Tony's apartment.

She opened the door and was surprised at how clean his house was. Normally, it was a little messy, with beer bottles cluttering the coffee table and disks of movies scattered around the house. Today, it looked like he cleaned up, or had someone do his work for him. She searched around the newly clean house for anything that smelt like fish, or that's what she thought it was called. She didn't find anything in the first two rooms, and all that was left now was Tony's room. She shuddered, but pushed that feeling out of the way. There was nothing wrong with going into his bedroom, especially since he wasn't there.

She made her way to the bedroom and pushed the door open, and was shocked by what she saw. His bedroom was a mess. There were water bottles on the bedside table, clothes thrown all over the floor and his bed was unmade. It did not seem to fit with the rest of the house. Tony had a TV in his room, and stacks of DVD's that lined the walls. She smiled, Tony was Tony. "Child." she muttered to herself.

She searched that room and found an open letter on the bedside table, beside a framed picture of her, McGee and Tony at a crime scene. She read the letter, in cut out magazine letters it said: 'I need your help. Meet me across the street from Starbucks at 0900.' Attached to the letter was a hospital wrist band, with Tony's name on it, Ziva thought this was the most interesting. She suspected the Starbucks that the mystery person wanted Tony to meet them at was the one on the corner of his street. That must have been where he was going before work, when he got ran over.

Ziva pulled out her cell phone and called Gibbs, telling him the interesting letter that she found. "Bag it." He said, then hung up the phone before Ziva could say anything else. Ziva sighed, and bagged the letter.

Ziva looked at the picture of all of them at the crime scene and smiled. I wonder if he has that picture there because he loves me, she thought to herself. She realized that it was the wrong to read the letter in Tony's desk, and regretted it.

She suddenly heard gunshots down the street, and made her way into Tony's living room to look out the window. She saw a black SUV shooting at Gibbs and McGee, and the car was racing towards the house. She ducked on the ground, then bullets crashed into the window, making it rain glass down around Ziva. A piece sliced her hand, and a sharp shard scratched her face, but she was otherwise okay.

She ran out of the house, making her way to where McGee and Gibbs were at. "Gibbs! McGee!" She screamed.

"Ziva duck!" Gibbs ordered behind the open car door. Ziva, of course, didn't listen and instead tried to shot at the car that was making it's way down the long road. Gibbs was also trying to shot the car, but she did not hear a third gun, which made her heart sink. Something was wrong with Tim.

When the car finally disappeared down the road, with two bullet holes shattering the back glass, Ziva turned towards Gibbs.

"Where is McGee?" She asked nervously.

"In the back seat. Shot in the shoulder and leg. Passed out." He answered.

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"Well ya, David. Give me your keys."

As Ziva threw Gibbs the keys to the car she drove she asked, "Do you think someone is targeting the team?"

"Well it's a damn good guess." Gibbs said as he got into her car, and took off like a bat out of hell.

She quickly pulled out her cell phone, and called 911. Exactly twenty minutes later they were on the scene, and Ziva had took photos of everything. She had already bagged all the evidence, and NCIS was on their way to pick up the shot car. McGee was still losing blood, but Ziva had bandaged him up the best she could.

"Can I ride with you?" She asked the EMT, getting in the back of the ambulance without waiting for an answer. She sat down beside Tim, holding his hand the whole way to the hospital.

Tim had to have surgery, to get the bullet out of his leg, the one shot through his shoulder went all the way through, but he would be okay. Ziva paced around in the waiting room for an hour, then went upstairs to check in on Tony. He was out of surgery and had his own room, but was still in the coma. She silently made her way up to Tony's room, and pushed open door 562.

She walked over to his still figure and took in a deep breath. His face was bruised, and he had a cast on his left arm. Even in his deep sleep he did not look peaceful or comfortable. She quickly grabbed his hand, and squeezed hard. "It's going to be okay, Tony." She whispered, "I'm here with you." She leaned down and kissed his cheek softly.

Ziva did not like that everyone on this team was in danger. Someone had tried to kill her, Gibbs, McGee and Tony. The people she loved the most was getting hurt, and falling down all around her. She would not get hurt though, because these hurt people needed her. She was going to be the last person standing, and she would figure this case out with the help of Gibbs. They would be strong together. Strong for McGee and Tony. She would figure out who was doing this to her team, and then she would kill them. Nobody messes with Ziva David and gets away unscathed, especially if they hurt someone she loves. She would protect them all, she had too. She was a soldier, and soldiers died for people everyday. What had Gibbs called her? A souless, ruthful killer? Yes, Ziva was sure that was what he said that day in the interogation room. He was wrong though, that part had not died in the summer. It arose now, with the people she loved in danger, but she was going to play this one by the rules. For Vance's sake.

* * *

**Will you review, pretty please? Thanks! Happy reading!  
-Tay **


	3. Mossad

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, I wish I did :)  
Thanks for all the story alerts/reviews. You guys are awesome :) **

* * *

Ziva was on her way back to the hospital. She had spent the last six hours at work, and the case was not taking them anywhere. The tag number of the car that tried to kill the team came back to Tony DiNozzo. His mustang was found a couple of streets over from the Navy Yard completely destroyed, tag missing. The letter they found at Tony's apartment only had his prints, and was hand delivered to his house. The red hospital bracelet was from the local hospital psych ward, which made Ziva and even Gibbs smile when they heard that. She felt like this case was leading them around in circles, and she wanted to catch this bastard.

One thing that would help the case was if Tony would wake up. Or maybe it would ease Ziva's mind and allow her to do her job better.

Once she arrived at the hospital she quickly made her way up to Tony's room. McGee was awake and out of surgery, probably thinking about writing this story down in the third installment of his book. Abby was surprisingly calm while all of this happened, saying that if she kept getting worried every time someone got hurt she would go insane. Ziva suspected that Abby was down with McGee right now, and she smiled.

Ziva made her way to Tony's room and went to sit in the chair beside his bed. She took his hand in hers and traced the inside of his palm. "I wish you would wake up Tony, we could use your help on this case."

She half expected him to wake up then, and smile at her, saying something about how everyone needed his help. He would get that cute little smirk on his face, and Ziva's heart would skip a beat. Not that she would ever admit that to him, but sometimes he took her breath away.

"Sometimes, Tony, I want to tell you that I love you. You would like that, yes?" She whispered.

"You should tell him that sometime." came an instantly familiar by the door. Abby. She was wearing her usual attire, black skirt, black shirt and tall black boots.

Ziva instantly went red, and looked down at her boots. "He is my best friend, Abby." It was the only thing she was willing to say on the subject.

"Sure," Abby said laughing "but I bet he would still love to hear that." She paused, and looked at Tony's hand firmly placed in Ziva's. "He loves you too, ya know?"

After all that had happened between her and Tony, Ziva wasn't sure she could ever forgive him. Especially not after he killed Michael, who she thought she loved. She knew she loved Tony, and she had for a long time. It was a pure love at first, a friendship love. Then she saw his face in Somalia, and knew that her love for him had changed. During her months being held captivate she had thought about Tony; his laugh, his smile, his silly little movie quotes. It kept her strong during her weakest moments. He proved his love for her when he was tied to that chair, risking his life just to save hers, or if he was too late he would kill her killer.

"I know." She whispered, looking at Abby "Do not tell anyone about this, I know where you live." She threatened jokingly, still tracing Tony's palm.

Abby pretended to look offended. "I would never." She smiled, walking over to the other side of Tony she reached out, taking his free hand between hers. "Did you talk to the doctor on the way in?"

"No. Why? Did something happen?" Ziva asked, instantly worried.

"Yes. The swelling in his brian went down a lot. He should wake up in a day or two."

Ziva was about to say that this was a good thing when her cell phone rang, she looked down at the number, it was unknown.

"David." She answered.

"Hello, Officer David." Came a low voice, one that she did not recognize.

"Special Agent." She corrected automatically.

"Officer, Agent what's the difference? Was the change in title worth betraying your country? Your father?" The voice said.

"Who is this?" Ziva asked standing up, her hand still in Tony's.

"It does not matter. Are you hurt?" The voice continued, then let out a harsh laugh. "Is little DiNozzo dead yet?" There was something about the way he said 'DiNozzo' that put Ziva on edge.

The phone beeped and Ziva looked at the screen: call ended.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" Abby asked, walking over to look at her friend. "Ziva? Where are you going? Ziva answer me! Are you okay? Ziva!"

Ziva didn't answer, instead she ran out of the room. She ran all the way out into the parking lot, and then she sped the whole way to the Navy Yard. She rode the elevator up, cursing herself because the stairs would have been faster. When she finally made it to the right level she ran into the Squad Room, looking for Gibbs. He wasn't there.

"Gibbs?" She asked, looking at one of the agents coming down the stairs. The agent shook their head, shrugged their shoulders and continued on their way.

"Went home, my dear." Ducky answered, coming up behind her. He saw the look on her face, and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"I think my father is trying to kill everyone on the team." She breathed. She was scared, and worried. Mossad was her alley, but also her enemy. They were dangerous, and they were all trained assassins. What were these people? Police men? Mossad could kill these people in a heartbeat, and they wouldn't lose a blink of sleep over it.

"Oh dear." Ducky murmured, pulling on his coat and heading toward the elevator, with Ziva following close behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please review! It would make my year!  
-Tay **


	4. Waking Up

**A/N: I don't own NCIS, I'm just borrowing the characters :) Thanks for all the comments/story alerts/favorites. You guys are really amazing! **

* * *

The next two days passed Ziva by in a whirl. When she and Ducky went to tell Gibbs her shocking revelation he told her to gather evidence. She had told him that it was a gut feeling. Maybe Gibbs was the only one that could get away with that excuse, because he said that was not good enough.

'Was the change in title worth betraying your country over? Your father?' The words echoed around in her head, causing her to feel guilty while tossing and turning at night, but that wasn't what was causing her to lose sleep. That was all Tony DiNozzo, who should wake up any day now. Ziva wanted desperately to be there when he opened his eyes, but she was trying to gather evidence showing that her father was the person behind the attacks. That, like everything else in the case, was not leading anywhere.

Ziva was sitting at her desk, watching Abby decorate McGee's desk for his big return in two days, when Vance made his way down the stairs. He was twirling his toothpick around in his mouth, pointing at Ziva he said "MTAC. Now. It's your father." Before Ziva could respond he was on his way back up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh!" Abby said, looking at Ziva in shock. "What are you waiting for? Go. He might have tried to kill Tony! You have to go up there and talk to him!" She had walked over to Ziva's desk, and pulled her up, dragging her over to the stairs. She gave Ziva a big push, causing Ziva to trip on the first stair.

"I'm going Abby." Ziva muttered, taking the stairs two at a time. She walked into the dark MTAC room, and nodded at the technician. Suddenly Eli's face flooded the big screen, and Ziva cringed. It was the first time since leaving Tel Aviv that she had spoken to her father, except for the e-mail she had sent him.

"Ziva! My dear! How are you?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"I am fine, Director." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. "No thanks to you." She muttered under her breath.

"Ahh. I've heard the rumors flying around DC. You really suspect me of trying to kill you?" He looked astonished, but her father was a good actor. He had always been able to tell a good lie, and Ziva knew from experience that he wasn't a good guy. He didn't like the good guys because he was a villain.

"Not just me," Ziva hissed, growing madder by the second, "my team."

Eli smirked. "Ah. You must be talking about that Italian boy. What's his name? Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes, father. Tony was hurt. So was Tim McGee." She explained. She hated that her father could see through her so clearly. That even though he hadn't been around in a while, he still knew everything that was happening in her life.

"Tony? You are getting close with him, yes?"

"It does not matter. Answer me! Are you trying to kill my team?" Ziva yelled, enjoying the look of displeasure on her fathers face.

"No, Ziva. I give you my word that I am not trying to harm you. You are my daughter." He said.

"Never stopped you before." Ziva said, giving the technician the signal to cut Eli off. Ziva let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, and went to sit down in one of the black chairs. "Guess I'm back to circle one, Gibbs." She said, knowing that her boss was standing by the door.

Gibbs didn't even bother to correct her bad idiom. He walked over to her chair and put his hand on her shoulder. "You believe him?"

"I think I do." Ziva said, sighing. "He has betrayed me before, though." She added as an after thought.

"Go home, Ziver. Get some rest." Gibbs said.

Ziva left the Navy Yard, but she didn't go home. She went to the hospital to sit with Tony. She sat in the same seat she had been sitting in for the last couple of days, and grabbed his hand. She let her fingers trail his palm, up his arm then she traced his jaw and his lips. She thought that it was sad, the only time she could touch Tony was when he was in a coma. She didn't feel like going home that night, so she slept in her chair.

_While she slept, she dreamed. It was the same dream that happened every night. The one that haunted her night and day. She was in the dark prison, her hands tied behind her back. She was crying, silent tears. This was after a particularly bad beating and she knew that it was time for her to die. Sometimes she had fantasies about being rescued, well not really sometimes it was more like all the time. She wasn't fantasizing anymore though, she was going to die._

_She heard voices, but she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. She knew it was her time. They covered her head with a black sack, and roughly guided her down a tunnel. She was pushed down, landing on a cold metal chair. There was some more talking, and then the bag flew off of her face. She saw the person sitting in front of her and thought for sure she had died and went to heaven. Surely that would explain the reason for her guardian angle sitting in front of her._

_"So, how was your summer?" Tony asked._

The light was streaming through the window when she heard his voice. It was rough and raspy but it was his voice. She would recognize his voice in a crowd of a thousand people. "Who are you?" He said, trying to pull his hand away from hers.

"You do not remember me?" Ziva asked, frantic. She quickly let go of his hand.

Tony started laughing, and took Ziva's hand back in his, squeezing hard. "Just kidding, Zee-vah. Why am I in the hospital?"

"Do you remember nothing of the accident?" She asked.

"No. Ziva what happened to me?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, walking into the room. The man had impeccable timing.

"Nice to see you too, Boss."

* * *

**Don't forget to comment!  
-Tay **


	5. Remembering

**A/N: I loved last weeks episode. It was amazing and made me smilie the whole time :) **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I had fun writing it!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed/favorites/story alerts. You guys are the best!**

* * *

"So you're telling me that I'm blocking my own memories?" Tony asked Doctor Willard for the tenth time. The doctor was a short little man, with gray hair and a bushy mustache.

"We have already been over this Tony." Ziva said, rolling her eyes.

"After a traumatic event the brain needs time to heal. The memories of the accident are too much for the brain to handle right now, so your brain is repressing them." The doctor explained.

"So my brain is hiding my thoughts?" Tony asked.

Ziva groaned and Tony shot her a glare.

"Simply, yes." The doctor said. He pointed to Tony's skull. "All you need to know is buried deep down inside of you. You just have to find it."

"Will I ever be able to remember what happened?" Tony asked.

"You will in time Mr. DiNozzo." The doctor reassured him.

"You have to want to remember though, Tony." Ziva said, locking eyes with him.

"I know." He sighed, then looked at the doctor. "When can I go home?"

"We would like to keep you over night. Just to monitor you while you are conscious. You are free to leave after that, but someone must be there to take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me!" Tony said, sitting up in the bed. "I am a federal officer. I can take care of myself."

Gibbs smacked Tony gently on the back of the head, and he winced.

The doctor opened his mouth to say something but Ziva cut him off. "Stop being such a child, Tony. We will take care of you. Besides, you cannot go back to your house."

Tony glared at her. "Why? What did you do?"

"Someone tried to shoot me." Ziva said casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"In my house?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had to search your house and your desk." She said. Then she thought of her letter in his desk drawer.

_'She will never know I love her.' _The words had been imprinted in Ziva's mind ever since she read them and she wished she could make them disappear.

Tony glared at her. "As long as the TV isn't broke, I think it's okay." He said through gritted teeth. Ziva smiled at him.

"No, Tony, the TV is not broke. I am fine, by the way." She said dryly.

"Is that what happened to your face?" the doctor asked. He pointed to the angry red line that ran down the side of her face.

"Yes. I am fine." she told the doctor. "McGee got hurt too, Tony. Someone shot him."

"McGeek? Who would want to shoot him? Is it another crazy guy that reads his books?"

"It was the same person that ran you over DiNozzo." Gibbs said. His cell phone rang, and he walked out into the hall. They could faintly hear him talking to Abby, assuring her that Tony was really okay.

Tony and Ziva locked eyes again, and didn't say anything. "I...um..." the doctor began. He quickly looked at his pager and started making his way to the door, "need to do some work."

Ziva cleared her throat after the doctor left. "I am glad that you are okay."

"Were you worried?" He teased.

"Yes." she answered truthfully.

He gave her a small smile.

* * *

"So did you like it?" Tony asked as the end credits started rolling across the screen. The couple had just finished watching _Dirty Dancing_ and even though Tony would never admit it, he watched that movie a lot.

"It was alright." Ziva said. She had never been one for love stories, she liked movies with action. A lot of action.

Tony yawned. "I guess it was okay for a chick flick."

"Yes. Next time we will have to watch a manly movie." Ziva teased. "Like _Fight Club._" She said, remembering the case where they discovered men fighting in their backyards.

Tony nodded. "Everyone needs to watch _Fight Club. _It should be a law."

This time Ziva yawned, and Tony gave her a smile.

"I think it's time to hit the sack. You go on to bed, I'll take the couch." Tony said.

"Do not be ridiculous. You are hurt. We can both share the bed, yes?" Ziva said, smiling.

"That wouldn't bother you Ms. David?" Tony asked, getting off the couch. He winced, and started limping down the hall.

"We are both adults, are we not?" She got up, and followed Tony down the hall into her room. She grabbed her clothes, and ran into the bathroom to change.

When she came back Tony was already laying in bed. She stretched before getting into bed and when she did her shirt rode up, reveling thin scars on her stomach. She caught Tony staring at her scars, and lowered her arms.

"Ziva-" He began. Ziva held up her hand, trying to stop him. She climbed into bed, and turned the light off.

"Goodnight, Tony." she said.

"Ziva-" He began again.

"I am not ready to talk about it, Tony." she snapped.

"Is that from-"

"Yes." she whispered. Ziva could feel Tony tense up beside her, and let out a sigh. "Goodnight, Tony." she said again.

"Sweet dreams, Ziva." Tony whispered, turning on his side, his back to her.

She didn't bother telling him that her dreams would be anything but sweet. They would be nightmares. Her personal hell, coming back to haunt her while she slept. Not that the thoughts of that summer ever went away. They were with her all the time. A small reminder that no matter how hard she tried to move on, that summer happened to her. She had almost died and for what? Her father? Michael? Mossad?

At the time, with Tony laying beside her, it was easy to forget about that summer. She thought about a different summer. A summer before she went back to Israel. A time before Michael. A time before Jeanne. She smiled, and fell asleep thinking about a different summer. A better summer; the perfect summer. The sweet thoughts humming in her mind didn't stay for long, then they turned into something dark.

_Saleem took his knife and cut deep into her stomach. She held back a scream, biting hard on her lip. _

_"Tell me what you know, Ziva." He whispered, close to her ear. Too close for her liking. "Maybe I will not hurt you today, maybe I will."_

_She did not say anything. She could not give him that satisfaction. He smiled, and drug the blade across her stomach. She held back more screams and when she did not say anything Saleem stepped back. He smacked her hard across the face. _

_She looked down at her feet, sucking in a deep breath. He pulled her hair, yanking her until he could see her face. "One day, you will give in. You will tell me everything I need to know about your friends. You cannot last forever." He snarled._

Ziva heard a noise, and for that moment she was back in Saleem's camp. She was living in her nightmare. Being tortured and rapped. She awoke with a jerk, reaching for the gun under her pillow. She sat up, pointing her gun at the door, then she remembered. She was at her house. She was safe. She was in bed with Tony. Her racing heart calmed, and she put her gun back under the pillow.

"Jeanne?" Tony asked, stirring in his sleep.

Ziva felt her heart sink, and cursed herself for being stupid. "No, Tony. It is I, Ziva." She whispered.

Tony sighed and sat up. He turned to look at her, and took her face into his hands. "I know who you are." He said. "I remember. I remember everything. It was Jeanne. She tried to kill me. She tried to kill McGee." He voice got lower, and there was a flash of anger in his eyes. "She tried to hurt you."

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you liked or didn't like. Signed reviews get a sneak peak of the next chapter :)  
-Tay**


	6. Jeanne

**A/N: It's been forever since I updated this story, so I'm sorry for that. I've been working on my other NCIS story, _Forgive Me, _and it's hard updating two stories at once, but I'm going to try. :) Speaking of _Forgive Me, _if you haven't already read it you should go check it out! It's so much fun to write, but this one is great too! **

**Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne. Coming back into our world. When I first started writing I didn't expect to bring her back at all, so I'm not sure how that happened, but I like it. **

* * *

"Are you sure, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were sitting in the bullpen, campfire style. Ziva was sipping on her coffee and Tony was eating some disgusting looking breakfast burrito as they explained what Tony remembered the night before.

"Positive." Tony said, nodding his head gently, biting off a huge chunk of the burrito and swallowing.

"Well?" Gibbs said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well what?" Tony asked, a little confused, taking another bite.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Gibbs asked.

"Right. Telling you what happened." Tony paused, taking another bite of his burrito.

"Now." Gibbs snapped and Ziva smiled.

Tony hurriedly swallowed his bite. "Right. I remember getting the letter, it was taped to my door, had a lipstick stain on the envelope, brought back some bad memories." Tony grimaced, remembering the plague that scarred him for life. "I knew instantly it was from Jeanne, she gave me a hospital bracelet like that when we were dating."

"What happened after that, Tony?" Ziva asked, laying her hand gently on top of Tony's.

Tony looked down at her hand, a funny expression on his face, instantly Ziva drew her hand back and clasped them together in her lap.

"I was leaving for work when I heard a car coming. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going but I was running to my car. I wasn't going to meet her." Tony said slowly, his eyebrows knitting together. "I was going to tell you Boss, let you take care of it. The next thing I remember was getting hit and then everything goes black."

"How do you know it was her then?" Ziva asked softly.

"I saw her face." Tony whispered.

He saw her face perfectly in his memory. The expression on her beautiful face making her look like an ice queen. Her lips were pressed into a tight line and her eyes were filled with such hatred.

"She hates me." Tony said, trying to keep his voice light. "I don't blame her. I'd hate me too."

"She does not hate you, Tony." Ziva said. "You are impossible to hate."

This made Tony's lips turn up into a small smile. "Thanks Ziva, I love you too."

Ziva scoffed. "I did not say I love you, Tony." She said, smiling.

"It's what you meant though." Tony said, giving her a bigger smile.

* * *

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and stood behind Abby who was fast at work on her computer.

"What cha got for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked, giving Abby her Caf-Pow!

"Well, Gibbs." Abby said, taking a long sip from her cup. "Jeanne Benoit doesn't exist."

Gibbs reached out, taking back the Caf-Pow!

"What? Gibbs!" Abby said, reaching for her Caf-Pow. "I know she exists but I can't find her, anywhere. The last place anyone saw her was in Africa, last year. I checked her passport and she's defiantly back in the states though."

"So you got nothing Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I wouldn't say nothing, Gibbs." Abby said, smiling. "Someone erased her, totally erased her from everything, after she came back to the states. So what was she doing in Africa and why did she come back to the states?"

"Better questions, Abs," Gibbs said, finally handing her Caf-Pow back, "is who erased her."

"Oh, yeah that too. " Abby said, taking another sip.

"When I say she's erased from everything, I mean everything. She doesn't work at any hospitals around here, she hasn't used her credit card since she went to Africa, she doesn't have place to live, she doesn't-"

"I get it, Abby." Gibbs said as he walked out of the lab. "She's disappeared."

* * *

"It does not make sense, Tony." Ziva said.

"I didn't say it made sense, that's just what I remember." Tony said.

"Why does she want to kill all of us? You, I can understand, but why all of us?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know, Ziva." Tony said. "Let's just drop it."

"And she has disappeared." Ziva pointed out. "There are no hits on the bolo that we put out on her car or your tag."

"Drop it, Ziva." Tony snapped.

"And another thing," Ziva continued, ignoring Tony. "Why did she write a letter asking for your help? If she wanted to run you over, all she had to do was wait for you to come outside and run straight through you, easy. She took the time to cut out the letters and glue them to the paper, then get a wrist band, attach it to the letter and tape it on your door, why?"

"I don't know."

Ziva looked him over, her eyes narrowing. She walked over to Tony's desk, and stood behind his chair. Leaning down she asked, "Do you remember something that you are not telling us? Are you protecting her?"

"Why would I do that?" Tony asked.

"You love her." Ziva said softly, standing closer to his chair.

"Loved." Tony corrected, looking straight ahead. "I loved her."

"True love never ends, Tony." Ziva whispered in his ear. _'She will never know I loved her.'_ flashed before her eyes and she pushed the image away.

"Then maybe it wasn't real love." Tony said softly, turning his head so his eyes were meeting Ziva's.

"Perhaps it was not." Ziva agreed.

This was one of those moments where Tony took her breath away. The way he smiled at her from across the bullpen. Or the way his voice got softer when he was talking to her. When his beautiful eyes connected with hers.

"Tony! You are back! Are you okay! I mean, other than the obvious. Does it hurt? I was so worried."

Ziva stepped away from Tony's chair as soon as she heard Abby's squeal. As soon as Abby processed the scene in front of her she smiled. "Did I interrupt anything, Ziva?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No." Ziva said, shaking her head.

"Absolutely not." Tony agreed.

Abby didn't buy it but she smiled and said "Sure." Then she ran over to Tony and threw her arms around his neck. "I am so glad you're okay. When I heard about you and McGee, I almost went crazy."

"How is McGee?" Tony asked.

"He's doing good. He can come back to work next week. I spent all of my time at the hospital with him and everyone came to see him, except Ziva but she brought him in so I guess that counts." Abby said, rambling.

"Where was Ziva?" Tony asked, glancing at Ziva as she worked on her computer.

"Oh, she stayed with you, of course." Abby said.

Ziva glanced up from her computer screen and met Tony's eyes.

He gave her a charming smile and she returned his with her own.

* * *

**Please review! :)  
This is something I do with my other story so I'm going to do it here too.  
Signed reviews get a preview of the next chapter.  
-Tay **


End file.
